Harmony In Glee Club
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: Harmony has moved to her new High school and gets roped into Glee Club by Rachel. But she brings far from harmony to the group. R&R Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Characters, Except Harmony :D
1. Chapter 1

Harmony walked through the corridor blissfully unaware of how in the next few moments her whole life at her new high school would change. First she noticed that quite a few of the boys were eyeing her up. This she found natural as she was beautiful. In her old school she had belonged to a group nicknamed the 'Beautifuls'. She liked the nickname but when she had to move she had to leave the nickname behind. Now she was in a totally new place surrounded by strangers. She was naturally confident but being in a fresh, bizarre place even the most confident person would feel a little nervous. So the moments were ticking down until the event that would change her school life would play out. She got an appreciated wink from a Jock, she supposed from the jacket. She carried her books in front of her chest and had her sunshine blonde hair flaring out behind her. Her hip hugging jeans clung to her thighs and her high heeled shoes clicked against the floor. Her fashion came straight out of the magazines, on her daddy's credit card.

The next thing she knew was a green slushie, similar colour to her emerald eyes, coming at her at high speed. The first sensation was cold, then wet. After she had gotten over the first wave of shock she felt the wet spreading down her top, causing it to cling to her body. This got wolf whistles from around her. She dropped her books and wiped her eyes of the grungy stuff. When she had finally managed to get most of it out of her eyes she looked up to see the culprit. His Mohawk was the first thing she noticed. Next was his face. Cute if you like that sort of bad boy type, then the empty cup in his large hands. Something inside Harmony was about to erupt. Never in her life had she ever experienced such humiliation.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Harmonies scream echoed through the corridor. Students stopped to watch how this commotion unfolded. Her reply was a laugh from him and his partner in crime, a large boy built purely for football. Another boy, tall, dark and handsome was standing behind them. His face was not in a smile.

"Dude why did you hit her for?" he said to the Mohawk idiot. That was when Harmony realized that she was not the intended target. Beside her was a dark haired girl, shorter than herself, but covered in more of the product from the plastic cups. She just stood there watching the boys laughing. Harmony's blood boiled inside until she had had enough of their incessant laughing. She turned and slapped the moron with the Mohawk. The shock took just moments to set in. His anger was probably mostly aimed at the people, including his friends, laughing at him, instead of the fact that someone had just slapped him. In a fit of anger he charged away shouting and shoving nerds out of his way. The brown haired boy flashed a smile at harmony as he raced off to follow his friend. Harmony stooped to pick up her books, which seemed to be intact.

"Hey are you ok?" the soft voice spoke from above her. Harmony looked up to see the dark haired girl bright and breezy. Harmony smiled and took the hand that was offered to her. Harmony brushed herself down and thanked the mysterious girl. "Its fine. I'm used to it. Need help cleaning up?" The girl signalled to the toilets up the corridor. Harmony indicated for the girl to lead the way. "Oh and I'm Rachel." The girl said while walking into the toilets.

"I'm Harmony." She replied as she entered the toilets and placed her books next to a sink. The mirror was illuminated so Harmony could see the full extent of the damage that the slushy did. Only a bit had got into her hair but her top was dripping wet and her makeup was ruined. She decided to start from scratch. She washed her face of all make up then was about to take off her top when she was suddenly very much aware of the girl, Rachel, next to her. Rachel had come off much worse. The stuff was everywhere. Hair, dress and face. She was trying to wash the stuff out of her hair, but the way she was doing it looked awkward. "You don't mind do you?" She lifted her top to signal what she wanted to do. Rachel smiled and shook her head. Harmony stripped and chucked the top into the sink. She left the hot water running through it as she motioned to help Rachel. A chair was at the end of the cubicles. Harmony dragged it along the floor and situated it next to Rachel, who sat down and placed her head in the bowl. Harmony made quick work of washing and drying the poor girl's hair. Harmony went back to her now soaked top and twisted it until all the moisture had been eradicated. Then she tried to dry it underneath an automatic air drier, which failed. Harmony had learnt that this was a common occurrence for her. Harmonies heart sung.

Harmony decided that she would have to either call her parents to bring a new set of clothes, or she wears nothing underneath a coat she had in the bottom of her bag. She opted for the nothing but her bra under her coat. She hoped nobody would notice but the denim jacket could be seen as a fashion piece, and she used to wear it without anything underneath before at her old school. It was all about confidence. Rachel complimented her on her choice of jacket but Harmony thought she heard something else behind the compliment, maybe jealousy. Rachel was going about her business when Harmony started humming to herself.

"_And I am telling you...."_

Harmony sang the words into the mirror while applying fresh foundation and eyeliner. Rachel stopped fiddling with her bag and turned to stare at Harmony, who continued to hum until she noticed the girl gazing at her.

"Anything wrong?" Harmony smiled self consciously. Rachel broke into a smile and her teeth gleamed in the light.

"Sing that again." She ordered. Harmony was taken aback by her forcefulness.

"Sing what?" Rachel laughed and turned back to the mirror.

"_And I am telling you...."_

"Oh!" Harmony coughed and straightened her back. She hummed the lines then broke out into singing.

"_No, No, No,_

_I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin' _

_And findin' that there's nobody there-e-e-e-e!"_

Rachel clapped promptly and hugged Harmony in a tight grip.

"You will be PERFECT for Glee club!" Harmony leaned away and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Glee club?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony dashed around the school looking for the room in which the Glee club practised. She was about to give up hope when she heard a familiar voice ringing through the halls. She followed the winding corridors until she eventually stopped outside the door to the auditorium. She stopped to calm her nerves then she opened the door just slightly to peek in. It was dark but she could make out that the stage was fully lit and had people busying around. A male teacher was giving a speech, to a group of people who didn't seem to be bothered. The only one that looked even remotely interested was the girl Rachel, who had hounded Harmony throughout lunch, making her promise to come and check out Glee Club. So Harmony had decided to see if it was something she would be interested in. She wasn't planning on joining a club on her first day but she decided that she wouldn't go back on a promise. And she had a chance to make some friends on her first day, which might help ease her into her new life.

She entered silently and took a seat a few rows from the back. She sat and watched as the man spoke about sectionals and how he had seen a rival group that had blown his mind. Harmony checked out the rest of the students that made up Glee. Rachel was in the middle, occasionally glancing at the tall, dark and handsome guy. A black girl and quite flamboyant guy were chatting and lazing about. Then there was the Asian girl, who Harmony heard stuttered quite alot, and a guy in a wheelchair, who looked typically geekyish. Harmony realized that this clearly was the lowest of the low group in this high school, and she didn't want to be type cast just yet as a nerd. She would get that when her grades started floating around. Her 4.0 GPA had both been her bane at her last school and also her greatest asset. But here she saw that the cheerio's and jocks ruled, and if she joined this Glee club her chances of rising again would be on a permanent pause. Just as Harmony was moving to the end of the row of chairs a sequel echoed in the hall. Harmony stopped, back to the stage.

'Maybe it's something else.'

"Harmony!" Rachel's voice sang with obvious enthusiasm.

'Or maybe not." Harmony nearly ran for the door and out of the school, but something halted her. She turned to witness that Rachel waving to her and telling her to come up on stage.

"That's her! The new girl!" Harmony smiled self-consciously before realizing tat they probably couldn't see her as the lights were directly on them and she was shrouded in darkness. She made her way to the front rows of the chairs and stopped, unsure of what to do. The male teacher, Mr. Schuester, was beckoning her to come onto the stage and join the rest of the others. As she did she become conscious that everyone was watching her every move. Only Mr. Schuester and Rachel were smiling. The others were looking at her with suspicion. The tall, dark and handsome boy was also smiling, but seemed to be trying to cover it.

'Probably remembering my face with green slush on it.' Harmony thought to herself.

"So you are the infamous Harmony." She smiled again self-consciously but met his eyes. They crinkled with smile lines. That's what her parents called them. She called them the first sign of aging, much to the aversion of her mother. He held out his hand for Harmony to shake. "Welcome to Glee club."

"Or the lowest of the low." A whisper behind her informed her that her previous thoughts about glee club were correct. Mr. Schuester then introduced everyone individually.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester. But I don't really think that I can sing that well." Rachel pounced on her words like a tiger ready to bite.

"Nonsense! She would make an excellent background singer, Mr. Schuster." Harmony, and the rest of the group, simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

'So she doesn't think I'm good enough to sing solo.' Harmony smiled at the thought of proving Rachel wrong. 'Or she doesn't want me taking over her spot as the star of this club for social outcasts.' Harmony didn't want to be the lead star of the socially retarded club but she did want to show Rachel that she could be just as good, or even better, than her. Mr. Schuster shooed everybody off stage and Harmony waited until they all took their seats. Rachel was still beaming but that would soon be stopped as Harmony placed her iPod into the docking station and hit play on one of her favourite songs. Taking her place in the middle of the stage, the spot light shining on just her, she closed her eyes and hummed with the first few bars.

_Walking through a dream__  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes_

__

Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love  
You teach me how to see

All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high

Harmony scanned the group for their reaction to her singing ability. Rachel was slack jawed, while the rest seemed to be surprised but happy. Mr. Schuester looked fit to bust with happiness. The flamboyant boy, Kurt, was glancing at Rachel throughout the song, with a permanent smugness about it.

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more_

Harmony's eyes met with the tall, dark and handsome boy, Finn for the briefest of moments.

_Evermore  
(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you  
I see you_

Her eyes lingered on Finn till the last note ended.

Harmony waited for a few moments, wondering if she had accidently deafened the other students, when the applause came. Most of the students were on their feet, with the exception of Rachel, who looked like someone had just stabbed her with a pencil. Finn was maintaining eye contact, and from that moment his heart was split between three. Mr. Schuester jogged up to the stage and swung an arm around Harmony, embracing in a hug Harmony thought was a bit forward for someone she had just met.

"Well! What can I say! Thank you Rachel for bringing us another star into the family!" Rachel placed a fake smile onto her face and took all the credit for bring Harmony to the group. Comments flew that now maybe the group could have a chance at winning sectionals.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so we meet every Wednesday after school." Rachel nattered on in Harmony's ear. It seemed to Harmony that Rachel's plan hadn't succeeded in what she had planned. When Mr. Schuester had said that he was going to pair everyone off to sing and practise a duet, guess who harmony had been put with. "I think personally that we should do either something poppy or classic. What do you think?" she didn't wait for Harmony's reply. She listed off songs that Harmony had never heard of. "Oh they are from musicals. Do you like musicals." When Harmony had explained that she didn't Rachel seemed disappointed, but continued none the less. When Harmony had eventually had enough she put her head phones in and set the playlist to shuffle. As they headed toward the end of the school entrance a song came on that Harmony knew would be perfect.

"The musical stuff sounds good.... But what about a ballad?" She waited for her idea to be shot down, or ignored completely, but Rachel surprised her.

"That's PERFECT!" she shouted. Just before she could start listing songs again Harmony jumped in with her own suggestion.

"How about When You Believe?" Rachel looked slightly confused at the words that Harmony had just said. "Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston? You have never heard it?!" Rachel shook her head, looking slightly peeved that she didn't and Harmony did. "Well it's great and I think we could do it well. Wanna try?" Rachel looked uncertain but she agreed.

"But I don't have the song. But I suppose I could...."

"I can send you the song. What's your email?" Rachel reached into her back and scribbled on a piece of paper her email address.

"You can add me on any social networking site your on.... if you want." Rachel said as she handed the scrap piece of paper to Harmony. Harmony smiled and said she would. Harmony watched Rachel walk away and wondered if she could ever be friends with someone who was so driven that she plans everything to suit her.

'But isn't that what you 'Beautifuls' did?' the thought stopped her before she got into her dad's car. They had done that to maintain their status at the top. But that was her past and now she was on her own. She hopped into the front set and her dad greeted her with a smile and the usual interrogation of questions about what happened on her first day at her brand new high school.

"You might as well practise your answers with me because you know when you get into that house your mother will want to know everything." Harmony laughed and regaled her father with the tale of her rather eventful first day at William McKinley High School.

* * *

Harmony pushed the power button on her laptop when she got to her room. Although she hadn't been here long she had everything set out already. Her hanging bed, suspended from the ceiling by chains, had been the first thing, and trickiest thing, to install. Harmony had always liked Canopy's and had a nice dreamy one made specifically for her floating bed. Someone had once said it looked like a mosquito net. Harmony had to agree with them, but it made the whole room seductive and sexy, which had been Harmony's aim. The whole room was mysterious and seductive. Her wardrobe was a walk in on that housed her many clothes and shoes.

This is where she went while her laptop was powering up. Changing into simple grey jogging bottoms and a plain black t-shirt she returned to find the laptop up and running. First thing she did was check her emails while taking a bit out of an apple. She curled up in her giant chair and took another bite as she flicked through the emails from her friends back in her old town. Most were just asking how things had gone. She sent one email to all of them, but one email caught her eye. It was from her best friend this is where she went while her laptop was powering up. Changing into simple grey jogging bottoms and a plain black t-shirt she returned to find the laptop up and running.

First thing she did was check her emails while taking a bit out of an apple. She curled up in her giant chair and took another bite as she flicked through the emails from her friends back in her old town. Most were just asking how things had gone. She sent one email to all of them, but a lone email caught her eye. It was from her best friend and it was detailing all the gossip that she had missed since she left. Her ex boyfriend had already moved on, although she had guessed he had been deliberating on who to move onto since she told him she was moving last winter. This didn't upset her as much as she thought it would have. Maybe it had to do with a certain tall, dark and handsome boy adding her on facebook. She accepted and clicked on his profile. His profile picture was him in a denim jacket that screamed jock. Harmony continued and saw that he was in the same year and played in the school football team. His friend's box had a familiar person in it that made her hiss with anger. Moronic Mohawk guy! Harmony wrote a quick 'hey how you doin?' on his wall and continued to scan the page until she came to relationship status.

_In a relationship with Quinn Fabray._

Harmony felt disappointed and clicked on the blonde cheerleader's picture. Her profile was locked but her picture was all Harmony needed to know. His girlfriend was a cheer leader. In her old school Harmony would have had a chance but now she was in the Glee club.

'But so is he.' A voice in her head whispered. Harmony shrugged and took the piece of paper that Rachel had given her and typed the email address in. Her profile was the first to pop up. Even her profile picture seemed to ooze cheer and happiness. She clicked add friend and then opened ITunes.

Sending the song Harmony looked through her songs and created a new play list, 'Glee Club'.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Harmony woke to a response from both Finn on face book saying 'I'm good. You?' and Rachel in an email practically screaming 'I LOVE IT!' all in cap locks. Harmony decided that today she would pack an extra set of clothes in case what happened yesterday decided to reoccur. She whizzed into her on suite bathroom, preparing herself quickly, strangely excited to be going to school and seeing what the day had in store for her. She ran down stairs expecting her mother or father to be waiting to drop her off to school. She was disappointed as the kitchen was as dead as a cemetery. She grabbed a banana and set off to exit the house and try and figure out a way to get to school.

'Maybe a bus comes....' Harmony thought until she saw a set of brand new shiny keys hung on the door, set deliberately so she would see them. She picked them off the hook. She didn't check what keys they were until she was outside and in the presence of a brand new car. On the windshield a not from her mother and father explaining that they thought she was responsible enough to finally have a car of her own. Harmony, ecstatic, lept into the car, laughing and pushing the screen on her phone to call her best friend at her old school. The calling tone rang until it eventually went to voice mail. That was when Harmony remembered that they would have been in class by now. Looking at the clock she flicked her phone off and jammed the keys in. The car purred as it came to life. Harmony clapped her hands as she pulled away from her house and headed toward her school.

On her way there she saw the guy in the wheel chair, Artie, pushing himself on the pathway. Harmony slowed and stopped just before him.

'It must be at least another 10 minutes walking,' she thought as she pushed the button to wind down the window, 'and for Artie that must take longer.' He was going past her when she poked her head out with a cheery smile.

"Hey Artie!" He swung his head and for a few moments didn't seem to recognise her. "It's Harmony.... from Glee club." That seemed to spark some recognition as he smiled back and came closer to the car.

"Sweet ride." He commented as he came up to her window. Harmony laughed.

"Yeah a surprise from my parents. I was gonna ask if you wanted a ride." He suddenly shifted in his facial features. Harmony immediately thought of how it must look. 'He thinks I pity him.' She gave him one of her most sincere grins. "I need help finding my way. Me being new and all." That changed his mood. He beamed and moved away so Harmony could get out.

"How are you going to get my chair in the car?" Harmony wheeled him to the back.

"I thought I could just tie you to the back and make you sort of ride the road." Both laughed as she continued to the passenger seat.

"It can fit in the back." She explained, opening the passenger door and helping him in. "Be right back!" She ran and delicately placed the chair into the back of her new car. It was a tight squeeze but she managed it. Rushing back into the driving seat she turned and smiled at Artie. "Ready?" he nodded and signalled which way to turn. Harmony already knew, as her father had made her memorize the driving route, just not the walking one. After a while of awkward silence Harmony broke the hush by asking what the Glee club was all about and what sectionals were. Artie answered all the questions, throwing a couple back at her about her past school and what she did there.

"I bet you were a cheer leader." Harmony laughed and shook her head.

"No I wasn't very good at the whole jumping preppy scene."

"but you must have been in the popular group." Harmony sighed and checked her wing mirror to signal for left.

"I suppose you could say that. The group I was in was nicknamed the...." she quickly glanced at Artie and whispered, "Beautifuls." She cringed waiting for the mockery but it didn't come. She looked at him again and he was nodding.

"I can believe that." He gazed at Harmony and continued. "Must be pretty bad joining the Glee club then." Harmony realized it sort of was. She had gone from being above the cheerleaders and jocks in the social hierarchy to being below the nerds and geeks that did homework for fun. Harmony realized she had been quiet too long.

"I like singing. And glee seems to be the perfect opportunity for it." She grinned at Artie. "And the company ain't bad either." She nudged Artie playfully, who laughed. She didn't realize until she saw the sign for the school that they had arrived. She had been too lost in her conversation with Artie. She drove into the grounds and passed Finn and his group of jock friends. She beeped her horn and waved. He turned and smiled at her. Waving back he gave her a thumbs up. Next to him was the Mohawk idiot. He sort of glared at her. She returned to her driving and found a space.

"Artie, who was that guy with the Mohawk?" Artie looked around and spotted him immediately.

"That's Puck." Seeing Harmony's confusion at the name he continued, "Real name Noah Puckerman." Harmony shook her head.

"Poor little retard." Artie sort of gasped and chocked on the air at the same time.

"You can't call him that. If he heard you would get grape slushie every day of the week." Harmony looked at Artie and saw the fear and certainty in his eyes.

"Well maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to have slapped him then." She said as she rushed out of the door before Artie could respond. Getting Artie into the car was the easiest part. Getting him out was the difficult part. Harmony was strong but was unable to lift him and was feel embarrassed for him as more and more people were walking past. Harmony was about to attempt to lift him out herself but she had just spotted her knight in armour.

"I will be right back. Ok?" Artie nodded and smiled. Harmony rushed away and skipped to a halt in front of Finn. "Finn," she tapped him on the shoulder, "Could you give me some help?"

"Erm....ok. Sure." He followed her over to her car, but she spotted the rest of his friends following.

"I asked Finn, not the slushie brigade." She stared at Puck, who clearly recognised her. She signalled for Finn to continue and, to her relief, the others left. "I need help getting Artie out of my car." She whispered as they rounded the corner to find Artie already in his chair and ready for class. "Oh!" Harmony's shock only made Artie laugh harder.

"Sorry Harmony but I do that to everyone. I can get out myself." Finn tried to hold his laugh but the embarrassment from Harmony tipped both him and Artie over the edge. They high fived and went on their way, Artie mouthing sorry to her. She grabbed her bag and locked the car.

"Hey wheels wait up!" she laughed as she ran up alongside Artie and Finn. "Is it ok to call you that? I like to give my friends nick names." Artie smiled and approved.

"Sounds nice like coming from your lips." This caused harmony to laugh and cover her face to stop the blushing.

"Easy tiger!" Finn said slapping Artie on the back. "Ok guys I got to go and catch up with the others before practise. Catch ya later Harm!" Harmony sighed, and her heart lept at the nickname she had been given.

"Come on wheels let's get to class." Artie looked up and smiled.

"I got to go the long way. Catch you there though." Harmony checked her phone for the time. She would be late but it was worth it.

"Hey you don't get rid of me that easily!" She ran and walked along side Artie, who she now considered a friend, and the feeling was shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch was normally a time when Harmony would eat at the top table with her friends and gossip about who's dating who and what not. But this lunch time was different. First she had tried to find Artie, but to no avail. Then she had seen Finn, but the head cheerleader was keeping him occupied and Harmony didn't want to make enemies just yet. Eventually she had wondered around the hallways and Mr. Schuester had seen her. Inviting her to have lunch in his room as he prepared for his next lesson Harmony happily agreed.

"So how are you finding McKinley High School? Settling in?" Harmony nodded and told him about how she had given Artie a ride to school and about making friends.

"That was a good thing you did. Not many people would be so considerate." Then Harmony told him about the horrible joke he had played on her. Mr. Schue, that was what the students in Glee seemed to have called him, erupted in laughter. "Well Artie is just like us, he just has a more difficult time occasionally. So have you and Rachel decided on a song for your performance yet?" Harmony told him about sending Rachel When You Believe, and about Rachel's addiction to musicals.

"But I don't know whether I'm gonna be good enough to keep up with her vocally." Harmony looked to Mr. Schue and he smiled knowingly.

"Trust me your are! But Ok well how about you sing something for me now and I can give you some pointers." Harmony nodded enthusiastically and ran to place her iPod in the dock. "One quick thing." She turned to look at him. "Your performance seemed..... Stiff. Try and move with the music. Ok?" Harmony knew exactly he meant and changed the song.

"Ready?" he nodded but then a knock at the door alerted him to someone. Finn entered and apologized when he saw Harmony near the docking station.

"Miss Sylvester needs to see you. And she's looking pretty peeved." Mr. Schue sighed and looked at Harmony regretfully.

"Sorry but when she calls you have to answer." He looked at Finn then back to Harmony. "Well maybe Finn could give you some pointers. He's very good. I trust him." He winked at Finn as he passed. "Be fair!" he shouted from down the hall. Finn shut the door and sat in his seat.

"So you gonna sing then?" Finn smiled. Harmony turned and the start of the song played.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah__  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Harmony started moving around the tables seductively, leaning on the desk as Finn sat opposite.

_I know that you've been waiting for it__  
I'm waiting too  
in my imagination I'd be all up on you –_ Harmony points toward Finn and beckons him._  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof _

Harmony leaps on top of the table and starts dancing sexily.

_  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down –_Harmony crawls toward him provocatively.  
_'Cause they be all up in my business__  
Like a Wendy Interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_

__

Touch my body – begins to lie on the table and dance enticingly.  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed –starts lifting up top.  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body – turns onto her stomach and sees Puck watching outside of the door.  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist -  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

_Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favourite jeans  
I want you to caress me...._

Puck knocks the door and Finn jumps up.

"I wasn't doin' anything I swear!" Harmony laughed and swung her legs around the table and crossed them in front of Puck.

"He knows. He was enjoying the show. Weren't you?" She laughed as he just continued to stare at her, but went slightly redder. Looking back on it she supposed that wearing a mini skirt and a cut off top may not have been the best option. But how was she to know that she was going to perform such a provocative song. She turned to Finn and cocked her head to the side. "So how did I do?" Finn stuttered.

"From what I saw pretty well." Puck answered for him. Finn nodded in agreement.

"I need to go practise." He barged past Puck. "You coming?" he asked at the door. Puck continued to watch Harmony with a mixture of lust and jealousy.

"Yeah I'm coming." He answered as Harmony packed away.

Half way to the football field he blurted out, "don't you need some extra people in glee?" Finn was shocked but nodded in affirmative. "Well I might try out." Finn's shock was evident. "Extra credit." Finn laughed and ran to the field, with Puck following, both thinking of the same person.

* * *

Harmony left the class feeling a mixture of feelings. That was not the dance she had intended to do. She was going to do some twirls and dramatic moments with the hand flinging and spinning around. But she had turned slutty. And for what? No that wasn't the question. It was for who? How had this boy she had just met got such a hold over her. She had only danced like that once before and that was in the privacy of her own bedroom with her girlfriends. Like her best friends said 'practise makes perfect.' Dancing was one of many of the extracurricular activities they practised. Singing wasn't one of them, but now she wondered why. Maybe the rest of them couldn't sing. This thought was cut off because of a know common voice shouting her name through the corridor.

"Harmony!!!!" Rachel's voice carried straight to Harmony's ear drum. The others in the corridor looked, some in sympathy toward her. The pit pat of sensible shoes reached Harmony in less time than it would have for her to have escaped. "We need to practise our duet for next week. How about you come over to mine tomorrow and we practise then yeah?" Harmony didn't know what to do so just blankly nodded. "Ok great well I'll tell my dad's to make extra dinner. See you tomorrow." And then she was off. Harmony didn't know which way she wanted to go or what had just happened.

"H-h-h-hey." A stuttering voice said from behind her. "Lost?" Harmony turned to see Artie and the Asian girl, Tina if Harmony remembered correctly, standing together.

"Erm.... sort of. I don't know what just happened." Harmony looked toward the way Rachel had just gone but could find no trace of her. Both Artie and Tina laughed.

"Yeah she can do that. Wanna give us a ride?" Artie laughed when Tina hit him. Harmony turned on him and smiled.

"Do you think you can get in AND out by yourself this time?" Artie laughed but as they walked to the car Tina questioned why she had asked such a weird question.


	6. Chapter 6

The week went quickly, in Harmony's eyes. Her parents were thrilled that she had been invited over to someone's house so quickly. Harmony wished she could've been so enthusiastic. Rachel's parents were funny and witty, and nothing she would have expected. Harmony was thinking either her parents were hippy fun loving freaks or strict oppressive's. Gladly they were neither. They made Harmony feel at home, and her first father, as Harmony had labelled him, was an excellent cook. They listen to their performance after Rachel had insisted on 3 hours of practise. Harmony had put her foot down on allowing Rachel to record their performance.

While at Rachel's she had asked to use her computer to see if anything had been updated on Facebook. Something had. Puck, the moronic Mohawk, had added her, with a message of 'can't wait to see your other performances.' Harmony was going to reject but she decided to allow because she wanted to check out his pictures and information. She was on a picture of him when Rachel entered the room and looked over her shoulder.

"You fancy HIM?" she sounded disgusted. Harmony clicked off the browser and whirled on her.

"No! I just wanted to see if there was a picture I could make fun of." Harmony walked over to Rachel's bed and grabbed her bag. "Are we done?" Rachel nodded. "Good. Then I will be off. I need to get home before it gets dark. This still is a new town and I don't feel like being in a strange town at night." Rachel smiled and ushered her out. After saying her goodbyes to her parents Harmony started the walk home. It wasn't long because Rachel lived close to her, only a few streets away.

Throughout the rest of the week she had started to hang out with Artie and Tina more often. She found that they had similar lessons, so moved her seat closer to them. Over the week she started to get to know the rest of the club. She and Kurt had a love of fashion and style, pawing over magazines and Kurt suggested that they should go shopping soon. Harmony found that Mercedes had a massive voice and would harmonize and listen to R&B together.

When Wednesday came Harmony was excited. She had been waiting for the chance to sing all week, and in front of Finn again would make it 10 times better. Harmony entered the classroom with Mercedes and Tina, and saw Rachel waiting on one of the seats. She motioned for her to go and sit next to her. Harmony did and waited for the rest to file in. Finn was last and when he came in Harmony heard Rachel release a breath that she had been holding. Harmony made the same sound but much quieter. A surprise was that there was another boy following him in. Mr. Schue followed. When Mr. Schue was about to start there was a knock at the door. Every head turned to see the bad boy enter.

"Sorry I'm late." He spoke to Schue as he high fived and banged fists together with the other boys. He made eye contact with Harmony next and she swore she saw the quickest of winks. As the club settled down Mr. Schue welcomed the new members and started on the groups. First were Mercedes and Kurt who did a rendition of Kiss Kiss, then Artie, Tina and Finn, who sang Where Is the Love. Finally it was Harmony's and Rachel's turn.

"We chose this song because we know that you have to believe to achieve." She pointed to the pianist and the first bars started.

**_Rachel_**

_Many nights we've prayed__  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**Harmony**

_  
In this time of fear  
When prayers so often prove(s) in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away_

Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**Rachel & Harmony**

_  
They don't (always happen) when you ask  
(Oh)  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
(Oh...Ohhhh)  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way straight through the rain  
(A small but )still resilient voice  
Says (hope is very near)  
(Ohhhh)_

There can be miracles  
(Miracles)  
When you believe  
(Lord, when you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
(Though hope is frail)  
It's hard to kill  
(Hard to kill, Ohhhh)  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will(somehow, somehow, somehow)  
somehow you will  
You will when you believe

You will when you  
You will when you believe  
Just believe...in your heart  
Just believe  
You will when you believe

Mr. Schue was the first then the whole room erupted in cheers and applause. Mercedes and Kurt ran to embrace Harmony.

"Well done you guys!" he clapped his hand as Harmony and Rachel took their seats again. "OK. Next assignment is, now that we have a few more males, is a duet of opposite sexes. And I will choose. OK.... Mercedes with Mike, Tina and you, with the Mohawk. Next couple; Artie and...." Harmony was hoping for him to say her name. Artie had such a cool voice that she wanted so badly to try and meld their voices together. "Rachel." Disappointment evident on both parties faces. "And finally Harmony and Finn." Harmony glances to see a massive grin plastered on Finns face, and a scowl on Pucks. "Ok now move to sit next to your partners." Harmony glided over to sit nearly on top of Finn, who notably didn't move away. Rachel was already chattering into the ear of Puck who looked like he was going to kill either Rachel or himself just to escape. "Ok you have the end of this session to discuss and practise and then in a couple of weeks we will be performing." As the couples moved off, Harmony turned and looked Finn directly in the eyes.

"So...." her voice just drifted off into the air as she stared into his big brown eyes.

"Yeah...." was his reply. They both looked at each other until Puck coughed loudly, breaking their spell. Finn wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up. Harmony rose quickly and stood head to shoulder with him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How about we get my iPod and put it on shuffle?" he laughed breathily and nodded. She half jogged half skipped to her bag. Taking out her iPod, she returned to Finn and handed him a head phone. All other noises from the other partners zoned out and Harmony hit play. The first song, to Harmony, was fate. The song title A Whole New World flashed onto the screen. Harmony looked up at Finn, who had just looked away from her, and smiled. "I think I know what our song is."


	7. Chapter 7

"A whole NEW world..." his voice broke and his frown deepened. Harmony sighed and rested her hand on his broad shoulders. Whenever she touched him a jolt of something close to the intensity of lightening shot up her arm and caused her mind to go fuzzy. But this was no time to be going fuzzy.

"It's fine." She lied. She sat next to him on her bed, causing it to swing back. "You're just trying too hard. Let the words flow. Like this."

_Unbelievable sights, _

_Indescribable feelings..._

Harmony smiles and pulls Finn to his feet and swings him around.

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_

_Through an endless diamond sky..._

The last few syllables were no less than a whisper. She watched his eyes stare intently into hers.

_A whole new world..._

Finns voice clear and unwavering. He smiled as he saw the grin on Harmony's face.

"See, I told you you could do it!" She let go of his hands and spun around and took her iPod out of the dock. "Now Mr. Schue is going to kill me if I don't help you pass Spanish and finish my French report."

"You do french?" Finn questioned Harmony. She nodded and rooted around her bedroom looking for her Spanish notes.

"My mother taught me from a young age. I also know Swedish and some Dutch. Ah!" She grabbed her folder, which had been wedged under her desk.

"Swedish?" Finn's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Yeah. My mother and father came from Sweden. I was born there. I came to America as a baby. I visit every year." She smiled and tapped on the note pad. "Now I'm going to ask you random questions and you can use these notes to frame your answers. Ok?" He nodded and flicked through the annotations.

"You have really clear handwriting." He commented as he took the over sized chair at her desk. Harmony grabbed her laptop from under her swinging bed and lay across it, facing him.

"First question..." Throughout the night she managed to ask him 13 questions, and with time and some help on which pages had the information he needed, he framed an answer to each.

* * *

When it came to her and Finn performing they had received positive comments from all. That was until a certain Quinn Fabray turned up with two of her minions. Planting herself in between Harmony and Finn she was all over him, glancing occasionally at both Harmony and Rachel. The others sang various songs but Harmony couldn't focus on any of them. All she could see was Finn and his smile at Quinn. As the session wrapped up Mr. Schue had one final piece of news.

"For the Sectionals a rule change means we can do a musical number. Now I was thinking something from wicked." Rachel clapped her hands but that wasn't the reaction Harmony was interested in. Kurt's eyes gleamed with delight. Mr. Schue handed a piece of paper to Rachel and the look that passed over Kurt's face caused Harmony to raise her hand. "Yes Harmony."

"Can anyone audition?" Rachel started to complain and protest but Harmony gave her a glare that causes her to close her mouth and turn around, staring at the piano.

"Of course. Care to give it a whirl?" Harmony hoped her instincts were right and that she hadn't seen something cross Kurt's face when Mr. Schue had given Rachel that piece of paper.

"Actually I was thinking more of Kurt. I saw on his iPod he has a whole playlist dedicated to Wicked." Thankfully his face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love to audition. Defying gravity is my favourite show tune ever." He reached his hand out for the sheet of paper. Only to be rejected.

"This is best sung by a girl. I'm sorry Kurt but I don't think it would have the same effect if a boy sang it." Open mouthed Harmony watched Mr. Schue turn and start to walk back to the piano. A shadow of a grin flashed across Rachel's face.

"Hold up!" Harmony stood and glanced at Mercedes and nodded to Mr. Schue. Mercedes caught on and stood as well. "You have no right to deny Kurt. He is every bit as good as Rachel!" Harmony advanced on Mr. Schue, while Mercedes did the same.

"Yeah Mr. Schue. You can't just count on Rachel all the time. Give others a chance." They stopped and Harmony crossed her arms over her chest, which she hoped showed how serious she was.

"In my old school the people who were individual and unique were some of the best people around. Isn't it better to be unique instead of just ordinary and plain?"

"Isn't glee club all about uniqueness and equal opportunity?" Mercedes interjected backing up Harmony's point. Mr. Schue shook his head.

"It is but there are some notes in here that are near impossible for men to hit. I'm sorry." He twisted around Harmony and said to Kurt.

* * *

Harmony entered Kurt's basement and looked around. Everything in here looked like a professional dressing room. Dashing over Harmony sat and admired the array of things that lay spread over the dressing table. The lit mirror was a larger size than the table looked like it could handle. Kurt was still thanking his father as he made his way down the stairs to the basement/bedroom.

"I can't believe you made Mr. Schue change his mind. I thought if Harmony's death glare couldn't work nothing would." Mercedes laughed as she bounced down after them.

"Well a threat to sue over discrimination sorts things out quickly. Have fun son." He patted Kurt's shoulder and said goodbye the girls. When his father had left that was when the real work started.

"So there's one note that still eludes me. Every time!" Kurt rushed over to the keyboard and struck the same note over and over again. Harmony, now free from all of the distractions on the dressing table, strolled over and struck the same cord.

_La-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

"Not that hard." She stated and then walked over to his computer. "Which version of defying gravity are you doing?" She looked to see only version on his playlist. "This one? Eh!" A few types of the keyboard and she had found her favourite cover.

"What do you mean not that hard?" He shouted storming over. "I can't hit it! I never will!" He huffed and jumped on his bed next to Mercedes.

"Of course you will. You just got to carry on trying." She rubbed his back in comfort. He gave a mock sob.

"Let me show you how to do it. My friend showed me this version when she went to see it in England. It's called Wicked in Rock." Hitting play she waited for the first few bars to play. Drums erupted from the speakers.

_Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes and leap.  
It's time to try Defying Gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye I'm Defying Gravity,  
and you won't bring me down._

_Uuummmm  
_

Harmony danced around the room, jumping on the bed.

_I'm through accepting limits,  
'cause someone says they're so.  
Something's I cannot change.  
But 'till I try I'll never know.  
Too long I've been afraid of.  
Loosing love I guess I've lost.  
Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost.  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity.  
I'm way up high, I'm defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity.  
And you won't bring me down.  
_

She grabbed Kurt and danced with him, swinging him around. Mercedes laughed and joined in.

_Unlimited  
my future is  
Unlimited  
and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know.  
It sounds truly crazy.  
And true the visions hazy.  
But I can see it  
I can feel it  
I swear I'll be so HIGH!  
Yeah yeah_

_so if you care to find me  
Look to the Western Sky  
As someone told me lately  
everyone deserves the chance to FLY!  
and if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from  
ME!  
_

_It's time to fly  
Defying Gravity  
I'm way up high  
I'm Defying Gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me  
You won't bring me  
DOWN!  
HAAAAAAAAAOW!  
AHHHHH!_

Harmony stopped, breathing heavily.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Harmony smiled and breathed again deeply.

"Now try it again. But this time breathe deeply." She collapsed on the bed with Mercedes and watched Kurt walk over and press that faithful key again.

_La-a-a-a-a-a-a_

Kurt screamed in glee and jumped on the bed with the tow laughing girls.

"I did it! I finally did it!" Harmony congratulated him as they all rolled around on the bed pushing Kurt off the bed.

"Now let's show Rachel Berry whose better." Kurt smirked at Mercedes. Harmony felt a familiar flair of bitchiness grow. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so different.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Here's the link for Harmony's version of Defying Gravity. - www . youtube . com/watch?v=4P-cMh4QjYA (remove spaces. :D)**

**Its by Kerry Ellis for her Wicked in Rock Album. :D**


End file.
